narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xen
Xen is the jonin instructor Team One (also known as Team Xen), and is a Konoha Jonin BloodWingdAngel created for fan fiction. He leads a team consisting genin of Yoshika Shotai, Mizuki Kato and Shikyo Hyuua until Part II. Wanting a more peaceful life after the many battles he has been through, he goes into a semi-retirement, only returning should the situation be very grim. Appearance Xen is always seen wearing a trademark shinobi green vest, usually with black gloves, a black headband, blue pants and shoes, and a red, long sleeved shirt underneath it. He has a stern face and coal, black eyes. A scar is seen running down his left eye, received in a battle with an unknown shinobi. He is a large man, being about 190 cm tall (6 foot 3), Background Xen was a serious child, always training to better himself. As a result, Xen became a very powerful shinobi, and is known as a jack of all trades, but a master of none. He has fairly average skills and abilities, but is known to be better at ninjutsu and taijutsu then genjutsu (much like all of his team), but can at least recgonize and dispell most genjutsu, a trait passed onto Shikyo. He is a strict sensei, but is known to have his moments where he just bursts out laughing and cannot stop. Xen was part of the ANBU for a long time, before quitting and deciding to become a jonin instructor. Here, he met Hikaru Shotai, Yohsika's future father, and would usually lead squads that Hikaru was in. The two became very close companions, and were often seen eating together after missions. Xen's cares about all of his students, but seems to favor Yoshika's development and training. This is because of his promise to Yohsika's mother to watch over her son as she was dying. Often times, however, Xen get's the team into trouble, thinking they can handle activities and missions they really are not cut out for (at one time, Xen demanded a B ranked mission from the Hokage, despite his team only being genin for a month). Abilities Often called a "jack of all trades, but master of none", Xen has skills in most fields of combat. He has trained his body for most situations that he would face, and as such is usually never caught off guard or unaware of the situation. Despite only having average to above average intelligence, Xen is an strategist, being about to come up with plans and execute them (though some of his plans don't usually work). Ninjutsu Xen has always had a strong ninjutsu style, able to pick of techniques and use them to the best of their ability. Xen has trained his body and chakra to use a verity of natures, including Earth, Fire, and Water (he has yet to master Wind and Lightning). Using his skills and wide range of chakra natures, Xen is able to prepare himself for any situation his ninjutsu demands out of him. Taijutsu Xen has trained his body with weights on his arms, legs and torso to gain huge speed and amazing taijutsu strength. He later would use this training to increase the taijutsu of his student, Ken, and notes that Marie's father has trained her in the same way. Despite his taijutsu not being as strong as that of a Hyuuga, or Rock Lee and Might Guy, Xen is able to hold his own against Taijutsu specialists very well, and maybe even beat them. Genjutsu While Xen is not one to use Genjutsu, he has knowledge of how different Genjutsu's work and target the senses. As a result, he can react well to most Genjutsu attacks and dispel the illusion quickly and effortlessly. Summoning Technique Xen would discover a pack of wolves in a sacred forest, relatively unknown to humans for several generations. These wolves would later make a pack with Xen, allowing him to summon them into battle. Xen would also later become a sage to them, and they would teach him how to use natural energy. Senjutsu After training with the Wolf Sage, Xen would learn how to use Senjutsu, or natural energy, to access Sage Mode. Because Xen couldn't completely control this transformation, he always gained wolf like features. In this form, Xen would grow wolf like hair on his body, would gain golden eyes with large black pupils, red markings around his eyes, and his nails would turn into claws, and his teeth into fangs. He would also have a mini-wolf ride on his shoulder to gather natural energy for him while he fought. Stats Part I Coming Soon Part II Coming Soon Trivia *Xen was originally going to create a technique that used the "emptiness" or "leftovers" chakra left behind in a taijutsu fist attack, however using it would cause damage to the user. Due to it not making too much sense, the creator instead gave him the Rasengan as a placeholder in case he thought of something else. To this date, he has not, and the Rasengan is still in Xen's (and his student Yohsika's) jutsu arsenal. *Xen originally was going to have Lightning as his chakra nature, but Earth fit his character more. Category:DRAFT